


All That I've Got

by Soul4Sale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, AU - Time travel, Amnesia, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has suffered at the hands of an improperly pronounced transfiguration spell, meanwhile Scorpius Malfoy has his eyes set on quite possibly the most beautiful young man in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, originally this was going to be a little one-shot, but I thought it was too good not to do a chapter story with it. I’m sort of new to this, but we’ll see how things go. I hope you guys look forward to this, I’m excited.

Deep in the dungeons, hiding out alone in the Slytherin commonroom, stood a slightly haggard Draco Malfoy, wand pointed at a goblet before him. It was currently filled with a kind of slow-moving, thick liquid, and it seemed he was having a hard time transfiguring it into something else. As he panted slightly, a tirade only seconds earlier leaving him winded, he shot a stormy-eyed glare at the glimmering golden goblet, sitting there teasing him while he stood there. A first-rate wizard, sure, Draco could do anything he wanted to anyone he wanted, and he could get away with it, too. But it seemed he’d been beaten by a damn _cup_. If that harpy of a Transfiguration teacher was better at catering to students _outside_ of her house, perhaps he wouldn’t be glowering at his failed experiment at nearly 3am. 

Flustered and feeling a vein in his forehead throbbing with anger, he gave a heaving sigh and flopped into a nearby armchair, pulling a green apple from his nearly continuous store in his robe. Taking a vengeful bite out of it as he shook his head, he turned his eyes on the windows, watching the bubbles climbing up the glass and smiling as something seemed to zoom past. Probably some poor little thing running from a Selkie or something. A few seconds later, he watched a giant eye scoot past, yawning a bit as the sight seemed to calm him some, making him sink a little lower into his seat. Stretching wide until he heard a satisfying _pop_ , a hazy fuzz settled over his entire being as he watched the squid swim by lazily, as it always seemed to be. Honestly, he couldn’t think of a more relaxing place if he tried, alone, at night, in the commonroom… And yet, a lot of the time, it was bustling with activity. 

Then, those stormy eyes turned on the damned goblet that kept him up so late, and the rage he’d been feeling bubbled back up to the surface. With a soft sigh, he shook his head, before rising and giving it another try. Once more, a blue light glowed at the tip of his wand, and the liquid inside gave a residual glow before dying out again, a fizzing sound making him grunt with dissatisfaction. This was ridiculous! He was a _word-class_ wizard, even if he was only sixteen! This would not do… If his father had any idea of how hard this was for him, he’d have his head on a silver platter by the end of the hour. 

Growling again, he finally straightened up, arm out and wand at the ready, before performing a simple swish and flick, the incantation dropping from his lips easily. However, it seemed that the spell had a bit of a mind of its own, having been slightly mumbled by the worn sixteen year old, and with a sudden, wrenching pull, blue lightning swallowed him up. Throwing him into an odd funnel that seemed both too hot and too chilly, airless and yet he felt he was drowning in oxygen, he didn’t last long like this, falling into a hazy sort of dreamstate for what felt like eons.

A heavy thump awoke one Scorpius Malfoy from an uneasy sleep on the couch in the commonroom, having fallen asleep studying and listening to the waves of the Black Lake lapping at the windows. Blinking grey eyes at the body of a white-hot blonde laying there before him, a face he didn’t recognize and a body he wanted to. 

When beautiful, stormy blue eyes opened and the blonde sat up, he blinked blearily a few times before casting those eyes about the room. Well, the commonroom hadn’t changed… Not a whole lot, at any rate, but… There was still something off about it. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on… And then, all thought derailed and he stared, wild-eyed, at what had to be the second most beautiful man on the planet. Him, of course, being the first. Still, something didn’t seem to click; he didn’t know who he was, he barely knew _where_ he was, and he knew there was something stirring in his gut that seemed both familiar and strangely exotic all at once.

“Where…” He started, coughing a little to get his voice back, before a cocky smirk crossed onto his lips like an old friend coming home, “Where am I?”

“You honestly don’t know?” Came a slightly deeper voice, somehow it seemed calming and like he should know it, but no recollection seemed to be coming. 

“I… I don’t know. It seems familiar, but…”

“Maybe something happened when you tried to apparate in here?” The offer seemed to make sense, even if the words seemed foreign, and a strong hand moved to help the other up onto the couch. 

“Maybe… But I don’t feel like that was what… I don’t know.” It seemed only natural to curl into the warm body of the other male as he thought, an arm moving around his shoulders as if by reflex. 

“At any rate, you can call me Scorpius.” The look in those eyes as he dropped his name was enough to have Draco’s heart hammering in his chest a little. He couldn’t remember why, but something about feeling this flighty didn’t make sense.

“I… Honestly don’t remember what you can call me.”

“Well, you’re definitely someone whose name I’d like to have…” Scorpius offered with a soft chuckle, “I suppose we could give you a nickname until you remember. How does…” Pausing, a thick finger tapping his thin, curved lips, the taller Slytherin considered a few things before seeming set on one, “Dimoprhis sound?”

Honestly, it sounded rather different. Exotic, uncommon, and typically unheard of. Which made the smaller male grin like a predator about to end an exhausting but worthwhile hunt.

“It sounds positively _perfect_.”


End file.
